puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Mirror
A magic mirror of which there are two, one in the White Castle and one in the Black Castle They can show you what's happening in the world. They are used by Ezma Potts and Moon Bear King respectively to watch Kutaro's progress. Biography Revealed at the end of Act: 2 Curtain: 3, after General Snake's defeat. The Moon Witch Ezma Potts has been watching Kutaro's journey since arriving at the Moonwood, cheering on as he defeats the generals and begins to collect the Moonstone Shards, while complementing herself by "really picking a winner this time". But the Moon Bear King had a magic mirror too, and was not less thrilled about Kutaro defeating his generals, in this case Snake. Shortly after General Rat appears in the mirror and figured out that the Moon Bear King is watching him. Rat claims that his defeat and aid to Kutaro was all part of his plan, to which the Moon Bear King seemly congrats and tells him to come closer to tell him more. At that point the Moon Bear King reaches into the mirror and grabs Rat from the other side, strangling him to death for his failure. In Act: 4 Curtain: 3, after General Bull was defeated, General Monkey in disguise informed the Moon Bear King threw his magic mirror of Kutaro's strength and his insurance that they are still one step ahead of them with General Monkey's fail-safe plan. During his whole journey the mirror's revealed Kutaro's efforts to the point of Act: 5 Curtain: 2, where Monkey got the upper hand and charmed Kutaro and Pikarina to eat until they got too fat. Once Monkey left with there Moonstone Shards, Ezma Potts, likely watching this though the mirror came to there "rescue" and told them to get moving to lose weight. Unbeknownst to them, however, Monkey heard there chat and found out it was Ezma Potts who was pulling the strings. Later though the magic mirror, telling the Moon Bear King the ringleader of the group is the Moon Witch Ezma, he figures out who she is and plans to get her. After gaining the souls of the children of the Earth, while Ezma and Ying-Yang were discussing what to do, the Moon Bear King used the Mirrors as a doorway and grabbed the Ezma; taking her away from Castle Wax Wane and right to the Moon Bear King's clutches. Then trapping her in his own Magic Mirror! Later, when the Moonstone Shards came together and formed the Moonstone, thus restoring Ezma Potts into becoming the Moon Goddess, breaks free of the mirror only to be put sealed in the mirror again by the Moon Bear King's increasing power. After the Moon Bear King was defeated and Castle Grizzlestein destroyed, the black castle's mirror was broken and the Moon Goddess was free! Now there's only one magic mirror (at Castle Wax Wane). Trivia *The magic mirror is based on The Magic Mirror featured in the story of Snow White. though it doesn't talk back and you can travel through it! Category:Items Category:Castle Grizzlestein Category:Castle Wax Wane Category:Moon Kingdom